Omnia Mea Mecum Porto
by Rose T. Williams
Summary: Ripped from my own time, thrown into the Unknown. I can't ever go back to the way things were. I'm alone, an orphan. I walk these halls by my self, a mudblood. All I can say is, I know everything. Knowledge is power, no matter if it's used or not. - May seem like an out-of-place one-shot, but i'm just working out some details. I'll post the prologue ASAP. TomxOC


**_(A/N): This is the first piece i'm publishing here, it's strange considering the fact that i have been writing for the past two years. A one-shot about our Tom Riddle D(r)earest and my OC. I just love Harry Potter. This fandom is the best. . . _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling a.k.a. The Writing God does. _**

**_I don't own the song "I don't wanna miss a thing"._**

**_Warning: Mentions of adult nature, but no graphic stuff. Fluff lovers, enjoy._**

**_Maybe a little OOC from Riddle? Just a bit._**

**_Maybe a little confusing, but i'll post another chapter. I'll explain everything. I appreciate constructive criticism. No flames, please._**

Okay, that was waaaaaaaaaaaay too long.

Enjoy,

Rose T. Williams xoxo

**_I bet ya Aerosmith never thought it could end like this_**

I watched as the mirror fogged up with steam when I stepped out of the shower, singing and not caring about making a fool of myself. No one could interrupt my shower performance. It's like a ritual to me.

"_I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_", I gasped. I knew that I was making a show for Riddle to hear outside. And I smirked as I finished the last rhymes like they were my own,

"_And I don't wanna miss a thi-i-i-ing..._"

Still humming, I gathered my clothes and realized that I'd have to go upstairs to my room wearing nothing but my underwear which was black and tight, but mostly that Riddle will kill me. 'Good riddance', I guffawed. Like that'll stop me from haunting him and making him as uncomfortable as possible.

The door croaked when I pushed it open and I yelled one more time '_I don't wanna miss a thing_', for good measure. What I didn't expect was that the devil himself will be right in front of me when I jumped out of the bathroom. Only thing I managed to catch were his shocked eyes and the pain in my forehead when we collided and tripped, falling to the ground, frozen like ice statues. And I never expected his chest to be this firm and, just, not bony and prickly like it sometimes seemed. For Merlin's sake, the boy barely ate! Was I missing something?

-You sure don't - he grumbled beneath me and put his weight on his elbows to steady himself. We were so close that I could see the color of his eyes. I never noticed that they were blue. Even though he was naturally dark haired and pale, his eyes were never noticeable, always were blurred by this shadow that fell over his face, even in the best lightning.

-Eh? - was my highly intelligent response. Note the sarcasm and interpret as: _Sorry, Sir, what were you asking?_ or don't. It probably wouldn't matter if I asked him in the most sophisticated way possible or screamed it out in Arabic, he still wouldn't think any higher of me.

-You sure don't want to miss anything, including making the both of us _very _uncomfortable - He hissed at me, half-annoyed, half-indifferent and it made me half-mad. I didn't like it when people ignored me. If they knew certain things about me, they would never leave me alone, so why let them treat me with disrespect. This apathy-filled fellow demanded awe and compliance, but to get things, you have to be ready to give.

-Yeah-yes, don't wanna live life uncompleted - I laughed it off but sent him a rather nasty warning look. Surprise was evident in his eyes - I daresay you liked the song then?

I moved to get up and pretended to slip just to hear him groan when I face-first hit his chest again.

-Sorry, Riddle - I made sure to drag my lips across his shirt when I was apologizing. I was such a flirt and I knew it.

Oh, he smells nice.

I let out a sigh and let his hands pull my face up to his eye level. His facial expression was neutral, like always, if not a little dazed. He seemed deep in thought and not for the first time since we officially met, I wondered what wheels were spinning around in that freakishly ingenious brain of his. He sat up and dragged my body to his lap automatically. A corner of my mouth quirked up and I smirked deviously. In a matter of moments, his mouth mirrored mine like a reflection. I felt a shiver spread through my body and was aware of my clothing. But it didn't matter. To me, at least. As for Mr. Flirty Pants, he brought his hands to my arms and started to move them up and down, warming me up with his body heat and my fluttering nerves. The chilliness went away, but shivers of excitement stayed, burning my heart with desire.

The monster of lust peaked his ugly head out making a fire in my mind.

I didn't even realize I started to breath heavily until - You sound like you're in labor when you sing.

I stared at him, our faces barely five inches apart, awestruck by his answer, by his nonchalant expression when the fake casualness of his answer got to my mangled nerves and I full-out burst out laughing like he was the bloody Monty Payton. I was shaking so hard I didn't notice his chuckles until few moments later.

Our laughter vibrated against our tangled bodies and made me aware of his proximity. Of his strong arms, muscles. All of mine melted into jam. When we stopped laughing, as suddenly as we started, my lips were going livid for his. My breath was coming out in gasps, mixing with his, making mine heavy with want. I knew he knew about it. His rough but tender-skinned hand framed my cheek and brought me closer. The distance was fading away just like the recklessness was starting to grow. As soon as our lips met, any signs of skepticism were blown away. _I was blown away._

_Where have you been all my live?_

I straddled him completely and put my arms around his neck. His lips caressed mine until I couldn't take it anymore and licked his bottom lip, soundlessly asking for entrance to his mouth._ Soundlessly, if you don't count our moans_. We took time; taking pauses only to catch breath, to explore. The thought of him being the ultimate enemy of my beliefs was too far away to stop me from grinding my body to his and so making the final decision.

_I was going to lose my virginity to Tom-Fucking-Riddle._

Then, I remembered a song, as he took me to his bedroom, holding me in a fierce grasp by my thighs that were around his waist. We fell on his bed and it creaked from our combined weights.

_Fallen for a guy, fell down from the sky. _

_Halo, around his head, feathers in our bed, in our bed._

_It's sacrilege, sacrilege, sacrilege, you say._

If this was hell, baby, then I don't wanna go to heaven.


End file.
